EMOtional On Sunshine
by YowithRenoYo
Summary: Sasuke is the school's hotest guy, evryone wants him. But he says he doesn't swing either way, Sasuke pushes himself into loniness and is then classified as emo, he dosn't care. But after a hyperactive blonde transfers everything changes.


'**EMOtional On Sunshine'**

Sasuke could not get any sleep at all last night. His bastard of an older brother threw another one of his stupid house parties for the third time this week. Sasuke reluctantly dragged himself out of his bed and headed for the bathroom across from his bedroom. After twenty minutes of standing under the showerhead, Sasuke trudged out of the bathroom and back into his room, and immediately began digging through his closet for an outfit. All of Sasuke's clothes consist of black, dark blue and royal purple coloring. They best displayed his dark attitude.

Sasuke soon decided on black leather pants that was tight around his thighs, a thin black long sleeved under shirt and a dark blue short sleeved that had the words 'Fuck Off' printed on the front. He then added all of his emo accessories; rings, chains, earrings and other jewelry. Afterwards, Sasuke looked himself over in the mirror in his room, he liked how his dark clothes complimented his pissed off mood. He had put his eyeliner on while he was in the bathroom; the shaded skin looked darker than usual because of the natural dark circles around his eyes from lack of sleep. Sasuke sneered at his reflection and walked out his bedroom door. Striding towards the front door, Sasuke randomly grabs a set of keys and heads out the front.

Sasuke walked towards one of his brother's car, unlocked it and got in. He pulled out of the drive way and drove off to his high school. When Sasuke pulled into the school's parking lot he noticed an orange convertible, which also had an empty space right next to it.

'Maybe today won't be so bad.' Sasuke thought as he pulled into the parking space. As he flipped open the car door, he had that kind of car that the door opens up, but anyway, he heard a scraping sound. He lifted his head up and saw a very noticeable and very long scratch line going up the length of the bright orange convertible. Sasuke quickly scrambled out of his (brother's) car and shut the door, his eye twitched when the door scrapped against the orange one for a second time. Only one thought came to him when he saw the unintentional damage he caused.

'Oh crap' Sasuke quickly pulled out a pen and a piece of paper. 'Like I really need to deal with this right now.' He rushed his scrawling of a note and stuck it in the convertible's glove compartment. He then spun on his heel and begun strolling up to the high school's gates, snotty brats and upperclassmen were rushing past him, like something interesting was actually going to happen today.

Sasuke snorted, 'Yeah right, school is just a blow-off.' Sasuke took a swift scope around him. Everyone seemed to be rushing into the building, even people he never saw before were pushing against other people to get in through the double doors that looked like it would rise off its hinges from all the pressure of people being tight-packed into the doorframe. Sasuke was going to ask someone what was going on, but he soon thought better of it. He strolled away from the crammed double door and entered the school via. the huge window that was never shut. Sasuke climbed through the window and jumped into the school's main hallway, he smirked as he saw that people were still shoving each other through the door.

'Complete morons. Whatever's going on at school today has totally shot their rational thinking . . . Maybe it won't be such a blow-off.'

Sasuke eventually reached his homeroom and was surprised to see a huge crowd of people blocking the entrance. Again Sasuke found an open window into his classroom and jumped through it. When Sasuke scanned the classroom it only looked like half the class was present. He spotted a group of guys that he recognized and started walking up the steps towards his classmates.

"Hey there Emo Sasuke! Did j'ya hear?" A kid with wild brown hair, and had the cheapest tattoos Sasuke had ever laid eyes on, each under eyes that reminded Sasuke of dirt. He looked like a total shabby dog. Sasuke sneered at the dog-boy when he heard the 'emo' part.

"Shut up dog-boy." Sasuke grabbed a chair and dropped into it, letting his bag hit the floor next to him. "No, heard what?" I really didn't care, but I knew that if I didn't say anything he would start talking anyway. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the dog-boy jumping around in his seat. 'Jeez, what is he, high? Whatever's going on at school has everyone's attention.' Sasuke heard someone grumbling from behind him. Looking over his shoulder he saw a half-asleep, brown up-spiked pony-tailed kid grumbling about how everyone was too noisy. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Shikamaru was the school's genius, but he was just too damn lazy to do anything much about it.

"Calm down Kiba. You're too noisy, now I can't go back to my nap." Shikamaru mumbled something under his breath, it seemed barely audible, but it seemed like he was swearing. Kiba didn't seem to register Shikamaru's insults and kept on jumping around ecstatically.

"Yeah, so anyway I heard that there's, like, some new kids coming to our school. Like, three of them! And I heard their all hot! Man, I hope we get one of them, at least. It would be so sweet!" Kiba then kept on ranting about the new students, but for the sake of moving on Sasuke and everyone else ignored him. After the news registered Sasuke unconsciously voiced his thoughts.

"New students in the middle of the semester?" Kiba was still ranting on about the new students, and no one else knew how to answer Sasuke's answer, so Shikamaru, who was the genius, answered.

"Transfers." And went back to sleep, letting his head fall onto the table with a long bang.

"Lazy-ass." Sasuke mumbled. "But trans? Even that is still strange. . .Has anyone actually seen the trans yet?" Sasuke's question was met with complete silence from the group, even Kiba shuted-up after hearing Sasuke. From the silence Sasuke heard the light shuffling of moving. Throughout his conversation with his group he had been hearing someone walking around the classroom in a continuous circle, it was slightly irritating. Sasuke was about to snap at the pacing person, but Kiba spoke up first.

"Hey Hinata, what'cha going?" By this time the rest of the class had come and were settling into their seats. Hinata, a nervous long-haired, pale-eyed girl, stopped her circling of the classroom and was now staring at an empty seat next to her own. Everyone waited patiently for her to answer, even Shikamaru turned his head over, most likely to sneak a peek at Hinata, also interested in her answer. Hinata answered, without even looking away from the empty seat. . .

"There's an extra seat." Hinata seemed to state the-should-have-been-obvious obvious, but that fact totally escaped everyone that there was a possibility that their class could have one of the transfers. After a period of silence Kiba resumed his annoying outbursts.

"Holy crap! We have one of the trans! Man I'm physiced. I hope their as hot as everyone says there are." Everything else that came out of Kiba's mouth was just too perverted to write down, so skipping to when their class actually started: And everyone was shocked when their teacher came in on time. As he got to his desk he cleared his throat.

"Okay brats, as you have most likely already known that we have a few new transfers to our school. And it just so happens that one of them will be in our class." After their teacher, Kakashi (big surprise), had finished everyone could hear someone running up to the door. "Sounds like he's here. Come on in!" Nothing happened at first, whoever was behind the door was obviously nervous. A few seconds passed by, and the only thing it did was build up the anticipation that was starting to swell at a dangerously fats rate. But so, the yet-known trans behind the door seemed to have gotten over his nervousness, because the door suddenly swung open. Everyone held their breath, waiting to see what the new student looked like. Yet, the trans had not stepped into the classroom, hidden by the doorframe so one could see. Sasuke glanced at his teacher, who was the one person able to see the trans, and he had a disgustingly perverted look on his face.

He heard a few people gasp and brought his attention to the small form that had placed itself in front of the class. And his black-lined eyes widened and his mouth slightly went agape. A sex angel had graced Sasuke's boring and uneventful life with its presence in the in the form of a small, petite, cute, little uke. The uke was adorned with a plain lightly-paled pink Chinese shirt that had those weird tailed clothes hanging from the front and back of his shirt. He had tight, black knee-top length shorts that showed off his slim legs and strange sandal-looking shoes(just imagine what they wear in the show, except black). Sasuke's mouth was already starting to drool. He tried his best to control his hormones, and when he was contained enough Sasuke's eyes started roaming the body once again. He noticed the strange armlet bracelets that were clamped just above his thin wrists, emeralds set into the armlets lead Sasuke to think that the kid was probably loaded. His eyes wandered upward again, eyeing the kid's collarbone hungrily, he barely noticed the necklace that hung from the neck. The necklace was kind of plain, it had two beads hanging on either side of a beautiful blue crystal that hung like a star on a string.

Sasuke finally brought his attention to the face of the perfectly shaped body, and it was the most beautifully angelical face Sasuke had ever mouth-watered over. High-placed cheek bones was covered by flawlessly tanned skin that was marred only by three scars on each cheek, but the scars only enhanced the little uke's looks in Sasuke's opinion. His eyes strayed from the scars to two full, pink, delicious looking lips. Sasuke licked his own lips as he stared predatorily at his prey's mouth. But then so, Sasuke reluctantly tore his eyes away from the boy's lips, yeah he figured it out after he saw the flat chest(he wasn't listening when Kakashi said 'he'), and gazed into the boy's eyes. And he felt like someone knocked the breath out of his mouth when he looked into those eyes. They were the most stunning Caribbean ocean blue eyes that he had ever gawked at. The boy's eyes were shining like an ocean of shining stars, the boy was absolutely gorgeous, Sasuke smirked evilly, the boy was the perfect uke.


End file.
